Chompzilla
:''For other versions, see Chomper (disambiguation). 225px |class = Mega-Grow |class2 = Solar |signature superpower = Devour |superpowers = Holo-Flora Geyser Scorched Earth |flavor text = She flosses after every meal and still, Zombie Breath is a real problem.}} Chompzilla is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Devour, which instantly destroys a zombie with the lowest health on the field. If there are 2 or more zombies with the lowest health, Chompzilla can decide which zombie to destroy. She is the hero version of . Origins Chompzilla may be a mix of the following: *The Chomper. *The Piranha Plant, a common Mario ''enemy. More precisely, Naval Piranha from the ''Yoshi series. *Biollante, a monster featured in the movie ''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' who shares many characteristics with Chompzilla, such as gender, appearance, and powers. *The Kraken, a large sea monster often depicted as being a giant squid or octopus. Her name is a portmanteau of "Chomper," the Plants vs. Zombies plant she is based on, and "Godzilla," referring to her size and destructive attitude. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Devour - Destroy a Zombie with the lowest Health. **'Other:' ***Holo-Flora - Draw two cards. ***Geyser - Heal your Hero and all Plants for 4 . ***Scorched Earth - All Zombies on the Ground get -1 /-1 . *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 03: It Came from the Greenhouse! **Zombie Mission 17: Return of the Chompzilla **Zombie Mission 24: A Taste for Zombies **Zombie Mission 36: Big Mouth! Big Problem! *'Battle Area:' Greenhouse Hero description She flosses after every meal and still, Zombie Breath is a real problem. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Chompzilla is always hungry for more Zombies to destroy with her Solar Tricks. Healing effect helps her stay alive while the Zombies keep dying. With Chompzilla's Mega-Grow and Solar classes allow her to generate lots of sun early on, then boost plants to overwhelm the opponent, especially with plants like or as it will put the zombie hero in a dilemma; if they keep them alive, Chompzilla will get more sun to use on higher costing plants and tricks. If they put a zombie in front of them, they are most likely going to be destroyed. If they are threatened by zombies, destroy them instantly, boost their stats to make them survive the hit, or at least fight back harder before being destroyed. Solar plants benefit greatly from playing Mega-Grow cards because many of them have useful traits and abilities, like [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] ( , , , ), healing ( , Power Flower), and destruction (Three-Headed Chomper, Briar Rose). With Chompzilla boosting their stats and making them do bonus attacks, they become more devastating against the opponent. On the other hand, Mega-Grow plants don't synergize with Solar cards very much, with the exception of healing cards like Geyser or 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, and are pretty independent of each other. Chompzilla's advantage over other Solar heroes when using a healing deck is that she can make her Venus Flytraps generally much stronger by using Fertilize, or by using to give them a smaller boost, but do damage and heal her instantly. She also has access to Geyser for some cheap mass-healing. Chompzilla's weakness, however, is her lack of Amphibious plants. To prevent zombies from setting up in aquatic lanes, instantly destroy any possible threat with , , Three-Headed Chomper, or Devour. She can also move them with , , Banana Peel, or Whipvine, because she is a Mega-Grow hero too. Against Chompzilla has a deadly arsenal of Mega-Grow plants that can take you down in a few hits and Solar plants that can be very annoying to handle. Use Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Deadly zombies to deal with her plants. Sending out threats in aquatic lanes is a good way to take a big chunk of Chompzilla's health and provide a distraction for a more powerful zombie somewhere else. Try to swarm the field, as Chompzilla can easily pick zombies off if left alone. If you cannot swarm her, then try using high damage cards to make Chompzilla's efforts to heal less effective. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''where the Chomper class burrows underground to bite, Chompzilla bites the zombie from above. *Chompzilla apparently is telepathic. When using a trick, she uses her head and green signals appear, implying that she is capable of telepathic abilities. *She shares her battle music with . *Even though her signature superpower is called "Devour", she actually does not eat zombies. She destroys zombies by biting them instead. *In Return of Chompzilla! and A Fight to the Finish Line, the AI is somehow able to play Wild Berry even though Chompzilla does not lead the class. **This is possibly a glitch. *Chompzilla is one of the three plant heroes that does not have access to '''Amphibious' plants, the others being Solar Flare and Captain Combustible. **Out of the three, Chompzilla is the only one that doesn't lead the Kabloom class. *Chompzilla is one of the four plant heroes that can be chosen as a new hero, the others being Solar Flare, Wall-Knight and Spudow. **However, Chompzilla can only be chosen if Spudow was chosen first, requiring the player to choose Spudow in order to have the option between Chompzilla and Solar Flare. *The name of Chompzilla's first strategy deck is a pun on War and Peace, a novel written by the Russian author Leo Tolstoy. **This pun also appears in ''Plants vs. Zombies'', where it can be seen in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies on what appears to be a green and white box. *The words in the description of Chompzilla's third strategy deck, "Bananasaurus Rex and friends," is a pun on Barney and Friends, as both Barney and Bananasaurus Rex are based on a Tyrannosaurus Rex. *According to an animated trailer for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Chompzilla owns a red toothbrush. **She and Dr. Zomboss are the only characters in the series shown to use a toothbrush. *She is the only Solar hero who does not have a flower strategy deck. This is because both Lily of the Valley and Flourish are the only flowers in the Mega-Grow class. See also *Devour * *Chomper (PvZ: GW)